A promise you can't keep
by ethereal123
Summary: On the night of the accident -during The Aftershock- Ryan and Marissa receive an unexpected help from a doctor simply driving by at the right moment. Will it change anything? Slightly A U. Alex has never been to Newport and shes older. NOT a House C/O
1. The Accident

**Summary** : On the night of the accident (Aftershock) Ryan and Marissa receive an unexpected help from a doctor simply driving by at the right moment. Will it change anything? _ Slightly A_U. Alex has never been to Newport and shes older. NOT a House C/O

**Author's note:** Yes, I know, I have two other stories that I should finish first. But I couldn't help it. Besides this is the only thing I'm writing lately so might as well get some review on it. I'm not forgetting the other ones, I promise! (Don't mind the title of the story lol its got nothing to do with my promises)

**2nd note**: I've never watched House or any other hospital based show, so I'm only writing these scenes based on my science knowledge so if things aren't exactly accurate, let me know so I can fix it.

**A promise you can't keep.  
Chapter 1 - The accident -**

The car crushed on the dry ground and remained motionless. He could feel tire overwhelm him but forced his eyes open. The steering wheel was bending toward his abdomen, and Ryan could tell that if the hit would have been only a little stronger, he would have had his rib cage ripped. Cringing, he took off his seatbelt and looked to his left where Marissa laid unconscious.

"Marissa" He whispered, his shaking hands reaching the girl's shoulder. The brunette did not react. _No. It wasn't it. This wasn't the end_. Ryan rushed his hand to the door and pushed it open. The car had flipped and he managed to crawl out of it. Whirring sounds reminded him how dangerous it was to stay near the car. Hurrying himself to the passenger's side, he opened the door and pulled Marissa out.

"... Ryan." He heard the girl whisper in his arms.

"I'm here." He told her, relieved to hear her voice. "It's going to be fine, don't..."

"No." She said. He didn't listen, more preoccupied about putting as much distance as possible between them and the car. Then he heard the explosion. They both did. Groaning, Ryan but the girl down and stood up to run, but she held on to him.

"I have to get help." He explained.

"Don't. Stay with me." She pleaded. The boy was torn. What if he left and she died alone? What if he stayed and watched instead of helping? Fortunately, he did not have to make such a decision because a screech of tires pulled him out of his thoughts and made him look up as a figure rushed toward him.

"DON'T move her." The newcomer ordered, bending down to examine Marissa. Ryan stepped aside.

"You're a doctor?" He asked, hopeful for the first time.

"I try." The girl replied, massaging Marissa's heart. She had a transmitter on her waist and quickly dialled someone.

"We can't wait." She decided and turned to Ryan, throwing her car keys at him.

"You have to drive the fastest you ever did." She said. He did not need to hear it twice. Carefully, they managed to lay Marissa on the backseat and he rushed to the front.

"I'm Ryan." He introduced himself as he put the full speed on.

"Alex." The brunette replied, her eyes on the drying girl. "...hey." She whispered as the girl opened her eyes. "Look at me, LOOK at me." She shook her. Marissa tried to keep her eyes open and Alex stopped giving contractions, she could feel a heartbeat again.

"... who are... where's..."

"I'm Alex." The brunette told her. "I was driving by and saw the crash." The girl beneath her frowned.

"Crash?" She asked in a breath.

"Car accident." Alex said, trying to speak as loud and clear as possible to wake up the girl. "You don't remember?" she shook her head, closing her eyes again. Alex pressed her hand on the girl's chin.

"Wake up." She said, pressing harder. Marissa opened her eyes again as the pain forced her to.

"Talk to me. What do you remember?"

"I... Hawaii with dad." Alex was confused.

"We were on our way to the airport." Ryan explained. "She was heading to Hawaii to see her father... now she might... this might..." Alex looked at him for a second, and her eyes went back on Marissa's. This thin, weak teenager who has clearly been through too much for her age. Something in the brunette's eyes were so broken... she couldn't die that way. On that second, Alex vowed herself to save this girl's life.

"Listen to me." She said. "You need to keep taking to me. You have to stay awake..." But it was worthless. Pain and tire had won over, and she could feel the life sleeping away for her hands. Alex started the massing again and Ryan parked the car. Two ambulance men were already there, waiting after Alex had called. They put the girl on the stretchers and rushed in the hospital. She vaguely heard Ryan being stopped at one end, asked to wait, while they gave Marissa electric shocks to reanimate her heart. Alex quickly changed into working clothes again and rushed in the room.

"The damage is really bad." Riley said. Alex ignored him. Negativism annoys her a lot, especially at such critical moments.

"Her brain needs oxygen" She said instead, "I found a heartbeat... we need blood. Get O negative, I don't know why type she got. QUICK." Her co-worker looked at the nurses who ran out in hurry. Riley could see the look in Alex's eyes. Young doctors often had those. It was the danger of the job.

"... Alex.." he warned. She didn't look at him. She knew what he was going to say.

"Get doctor Rodriguez" She asked him. "That girl will need quick surgery." He sighed.

"It's a miracle she made it this far..."

"She will live." Alex said, looking straight at him and daring him to contradict. Giving up, he left to get the head surgeon. Alex was known to always fight lost battles. They all knew it, and no one could ever stop her from trying anyway.

XxX

He remained still. They were on their way. He had called Sandy, they were all coming. He couldn't believe it...

"We're losing him." He heard someone shout, and a nurse rushed out a room. Ryan felt his legs weaken and sat down before fainting. Marissa wasn't going to die... He turned around. This place was giving him the creeps. He picked up the closest magazine and opened it without really looking. _Read_, he told himself. _Relax_. This wasn't going to happen. Memories of the accident kept replaying. He couldn't help wondering the "what if's". What if he had pulled over when Volchok asked him to? What if he wasn't the one who drove? What if Marissa had got her lift by Julie? What if... what if Alex wasn't driving by? At least Ryan knew for certainty that he had got the best luck somewhere.

"Where is she?" He looked up. Summer was the one who asked. Seth appeared behind. Both were out of breath and had probably run.

"I don't know." Ryan herd himself say. "They got her a room and told me to wait. She... she passed out before we even reached the hospital" His voice shocked.

"Oh my God." Summer broke down. Ryan could tell it wasn't the first time since the phone call. Seth pulled her in his arms, and the sandy haired blonde found himself wishing he could let himself go like that too. He felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulder.

"Hey." Kirsten said, a broken smile on. "Sandy went to get the room number. Julie is with him" Ryan nodded. Julie Cooper. She must be devastated. What if she blamed it all on him? He frowned. It was the least of his worries. Kirsten sat next to him, and Seth and Summer took the seats in front. When Julie came, Kirsten stood up to take her friend her arms and console her while the broken mother muttered something about Neil Roberts being on a work trip and unable to show. Kathleen took a seat and remained silent, clearly wishing to wake up. When Kirsten finally let go of her, Julie walked her way to Ryan and, to his surprise, pulled him in her arms.

"Thank God you were there." She whispered. "I would have never... if it were me she would be gone now." The boy forced a smile, somehow relieved to be off the hook, but still feeling awfully guilty about the whole thing. Julie didn't know why this all happened. If it was her, there wouldn't have been an accident in the first place.

"It's going to be alright." They heard Sandy say. "She couldn't have received more immediate help." He assured them with this firm, comforting voice of his. They all sat down and kept repeating these words in their mind.

They didn't know for how long, but they spent a fair amount of time, until very late at night, just sitting in the hall. Nobody asked for details on the accident, and Ryan was glad they didn't. They spent their time in silence, talking only to ask what time it was. Kristen would try to force some food down their throats, but nobody could eat, and even she didn't touch a thing.

It was around midnight that Alex showed up. Ryan immediately stood up. He was among the only ones to still be awake.

"How's my daughter." Julie had jumped to her feet as well. Ryan noticed the shakiness in the voice. Alex looked at the women.

"Alive." She replied, tire obvious in her eyes. "... for now." Ryan's heart sore.

"But you can save her, right?" His voice echoed in the whole hall. "The worse is over..." The look in Alex's eyes told him she wished he was right.

"She's developing fibrinogenopenia." Seeing their lost expressions, she explained : "It's an hemorrhagic diathesis. She's got too much fibrinogen in her blood."

"... what are the consequences?" Ryan asked. She winced.

"Fibrinogen is responsible of the blood's coagulation..." He stood still. She forced a smile.

"She should have died on the spot." She repeated what Riley had told her. He nodded, knowing why she was telling him this. He felt Sandy's hands on his shoulders, and the man bent forward to shake Alex's hand.

"Sandy Cohen." He greeted her. "Ryan told me how you rushed to help...Thank you." She didn't look all that proud.

"I wish I came earlier..."

"At least you came." Julie said this time. "Thanks to you, my daughter stands a chance... she does, right? You can save her. She's in this hospital now... she's safe..." Alex could read the desperation, and did exactly what she was warned not to.

"I will save your daughter madam" She heard herself say. "I promise."

XxX

Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. =)

-Ethereal-123


	2. Hope

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

malex4ever : Thxs =)

xdeathglarex : You're really sweet, thank you. I'm very glad you like it.

bigblusky : Hahaha! I actually had this story in mind for years I just never wrote it down. Glad you like.

xoxo-girl-xoxox : Thank you.

orgy123 : Yup Alex saves the day! Glad you're liking it.

**A promise you can't keep.  
Chapter 2 – Hope -**

A week had passed and Marissa's situation only worsened. Julie would now spend her days at the hospital, sleeping in front of the door because her daughter was not allowed of visitors, and only leave when the security would force her to, only to come back the next morning.

"You should get some rest" Alex greeted her that morning. Julie looked up.

"Let me get in" She begged. "I won't tell, nobody will find out." The doctor's sigh said a lot on how many times they had this conversation.

"For your daughter's sake" Alex said, "Go home." Marissa was barely opening her eyes, having a hysterical mother around her certainly wouldn't help. Not to mention how weak she was at the moment.

"Just sitting here isn't hurting Marissa" Julie said. The doctor rolled her eyes.

"I was talking about your other daughter." The mother pretended not to hear and stayed where she was. Giving up, the brunette walked in the room, making sure to close it behind her, and made her way behind the curtains to take a look at the suffering girl. She had tubes everywhere. Some to bring oxygen, some to clean her blood, some for her feces. Sadly, Alex picked up the latest reports and read through them. This was useless. This girl was going to die, no matter how much money her parents were willing to pay and no matter how many nights Alex stayed awake searching for some kind of cure.

Her finger trailed on the tin scar beneath Marissa's abdomen. They had fixed her ribs, changed almost the totality of her blood, she had clean oxygen to breath all the time... She took the girl's hand in hers and squeezed the fingers. Alex still remembered the day she found her. The way that girl looked at her... she already knew she was dying. Tears were falling on the young doctor's face as she unconsciously tightened her hold on the weak fingers. Thank God Marissa was asleep today. What would she say if she saw her doctor crying like that? Alex always forced a smile when giving Marissa her diagnostics and she could tell her patient did the same. They both knew this was hopeless, but never did they say the words.

"Why am I not surprised to find you there?"

Alex jolted and turned around. Jodie put her coat aside and came next to her, exasperation written all over her face.

"Don't even say it." Alex warned, her fingers tightly holding on to Marissa's.

"You're not being professional." Jodie lectured her anyway. "You can't just get intimate will all your patients and watch them die. It's not healthy."

"What do you suggest, doctor Rodriguez" The youngest of both replied angrily. "Swallow my emotions and build a cold wall with my patients like you do?"

"Yes" Jodie said back, "That's **exactly** what I suggest." She took a deep breath.

"It's not even your patient anymore" She said again, "They switched you this morning."

"What?" The brunette raged.

"Not my decision." Jodie quickly defended herself. "You're heading straight to depression and they can't risk that." She waited, Alex did not add anything.

"You have to stop seeing her." She said again. Alex opened her mouth to protest, but Jodie hushed her.

"It's the only condition, else they're firing you."

They both remained silent, the room only filled by Marissa's cardio machine's sound. She looked so peaceful, Alex though. _This was different. I found this one. She just appeared on my path, agonising on the ground... Waiting for me to save her. _

"... I have to do this." She heard herself say.

"... Alex..."

"You're the head surgeon." Alex begged, "Tell them, please. If I fail, I'll walk out myself. I just have to know I did all I could."

"Baby you already..."

"NO." They stopped. Jodie frowned, annoyed by Alex's insistence.

"Why do you always do this?" She asked, "You could have saved so much people with all this care... people who stand a chance!"

"Everybody deserves the same care." Alex said between her teeth, "And stop saying this is hopeless you don't know that."

Jodie has had this conversation plenty of times with the younger doctor and, although Alex's instance was sometimes over the hedge, Jodie couldn't help but respect the doctor for having so much faith in what she was doing.

"... I'll talk to them." She concealed.

"Thank you." Alex said. Jodie nodded. As she turned to leave, Alex held her hand and pulled her closer, pressing her wet lips against Jodie's dry ones.

"Thank you." She whispered again in a relieved sigh. Jodie pulled out as gently as she could and wiped some of the girl's tears with her fingers.

"I'm not sure I'm making you a favour." She said, mostly to herself, before turning around and leaving Alex alone with her patient. She slowly walked out and closed the door behind her. Alex was worrying her a lot. Ever since she started to work here, she would get emotionally engaged to her patients and, each time, a part of her would die with them. No matter how often Jodie warned her, it never seemed to sink in. She had to leave a professional distance between her patients and herself. Jodie rearranged her robe and headed to her next patient's room. She frowned. Alex thought she was too cold.

XxX

She walked to the coffee machine and opened her purse, looking for a coin.

"I got it." A voice said and, as Alex looked up, Ryan had already inserted the money.

"Thanks." She said, "But you really didn't..."

"How is she doing?" He cut her. Alex gave him a weak smile. Marissa must have been a hell of a girl to have so many friends hanging on her door day and night.

"Her body's fighting it." She said, trying to sound positive. "But the fight is weakening her a lot." He nodded.

"I know she's not allowed of visitors." He said, "But could you just give her this Teddy Bear for me?" The young doctor smiled.

"She can't really..."

"I know that." Ryan told her. "I just need to be there some way."

"Okay." Alex nodded, touched by the intention, and took the care bear from his hands. Their short conversation got interrupted by noise coming from the main hall. Someone had made a chair fall and they could hear people screaming. Intrigued, Alex walked her way to the noise, Ryan close behind, and soon found a young man standing in the middle of the hall, his hands raised in surrender, while Julie Cooper was trying very hard to get out of Sandy's grip so she could apparently badly injure him.

"What is he doing here..." Alex heard Ryan mutter behind her and, before she knew it, he rushed to the new comer. Unlike Julie, it took the combined effort of three guards to hold Ryan.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, making her way as well, and looked at the new guy. He shrugged.

"I just came here to pay a visit to a dear friend."

"Don't you DARE call her that." Ryan shouted, trying to get away from the security.

"Ryan behave." Alex said. "You're in a hospital, not a highschool hallway." It seemed to knock some sense into the sandy haired who stopped struggling and remained still, his eyes giving murderous looks to the blonde.

"He's the guy who attacked us." Ryan explained. "He's the reason Marissa is in that room right now." To everybody's surprised, Alex turned around and slapped Volchok. The sound echoed in the whole hallway.

"Leave right now." She ordered. He grinned.

"Make me." He dared. Alex raised her hand for another hit but someone quickly held it.

"Doctor Kelly, you are needed in the room 206." Jodie said in a professional tone, twisting the girl's arm behind her back. Alex pulled her hand away and left without a word.

"Security, have this young man escorted to the exit. Now." Letting go of Ryan, the security turned to Kevin Volchok who rolled his eyes and left by himself.

XxX

She furiously walked in and turned on the light. No one was there. Alex knew it. Room 206 was always empty. Putting the care bear aside, she sat on a chair and took her head in both hands. She stayed like that for a while until Jodie finally walked in as well, closing the door behind her.

"That was very stupid." She said angrily. Alex didn't reply. She still couldn't believe he was the reason for all this. A stupid guy. Some stupid accident out of jealousy... The doctor shivered.

"Don't you find it awful how this guy took away a girl's future? How he broke down a whole family out of jealousy?"

"Oh so that was the reason." Alex looked up.

"What's wrong with **you** today?" She asked. Jodie could feel her anger overwhelming her.

"You can't just walk in some patients problems and attack someone you never met! For God's sake Alex, you're a doctor here!"

"Do you know what this guy..." Alex started angrily.

"I don't give a SHIT he could have burnt down the whole damn city for all I care. We're doctors here, not wrestlers." Alex rolled her eyes but didn't add anything.

"I spoke to Anderson." Jodie said again. "Told him how you were sure this time, how you knew what you were doing... he agreed." She didn't look so happy about it.

"Perfect." Alex said.

"I lied for you." Jodie said again. "Do you even realise how bad this is? I'm the head surgeon here. I'm about to lose all my credibility for you." Alex had stood up.

"It wasn't a lie." She said.

"Yes it was." Jodie told her. "Alex, you don't have a clue what you've put yourself into. The minute that girl dies, you're losing your job." Alex gave her a murderous glare.

"She's not going to." She told her. Jodie sighed. She didn't want to be the one telling her, but someone had to. She tried to keep in the tears as she looked at her. _Doctor Fernandez crying_, Alex thought sarcastically. _Well that was a first_.

"Yes she is." Her voice was broken, but she had to say it. "And you know it. You just agreed to lose your job."

"Well maybe I would rather lose my job trying to actually do it, than keeping it by giving up on saving someone's life." Alex shot back. Something in her voice was accusing.

"I care about my patients too." The oldest of both said angrily. Alex didn't reply. They just stood there, staring at each other. Things were getting more and more tense between both doctors. It was among the dangers of dating a co-worker. Especially an older, more experienced one who though she knew it all about the right methods. Alex used to find it exiting but the more she was gaining experience, the more she wanted to feel independent and Jodie's constant need to give her two cents was annoying her more than helping. What was this shit about building a wall between the patient and you? Experience doesn't necessarily equal knowledge, and Alex was starting to realise that.

"I should check on Riss." she said sharply and left the room. Jodie just watched her go and sighed. What did she get herself into? Alex was such a stubborn girl. The kind who thought she knew it all better than her elders because they were all old and senile. But this was medicine! Alex couldn't just do everything her way all the time and have Jodie defending her. She was going to lose credibility. Angry and annoyed by her girlfriend's very little concern for her, Jodie left the room as well.

XxX

She walked in the room and made her way behind the curtain like she always does.

"Hey" She whispered sweetly, "How are you doing today?" Marissa's eyes were half open and she gave her a weak smile.

"Better now." She said. Alex's fingers entwined with hers as the doctor gave her a reassuring smile. The simple fact of hearing Marissa's voice calmed her entirely. The girl's voice wasn't as shaky as it was the first days, and they could sometimes have pretty long conversations without a problem.

"You're getting better." She smiled at her patient. Marissa smiled back as she looked at Alex. She could tell the girl just got in a fight. She could always tell. Alex was the only person she got to see over two weeks and she could now completely analyse the girl. Sometimes, they talked without even saying a word and although Alex was a hell of a complex person to analyse, Marissa had a lot of time to do it.

"Fight with Jodie?" She asked. The doctor nodded silently. She couldn't help being amazed by Marissa's capacity to seize her mood and thoughts all the time.

"You want to talk about it?" The girl asked again, but she knew the answer. Alex shook her head.

"Oh right" She remembered, "Ryan left you a care bear." She turned to go get it, but Marissa tightened her hold on the girl's fingers.

"Don't leave yet." She asked. "I rather have your company than a stuffed animal's." She joked. Alex smiled.

"Okay." She whispered. "I'm going to need you to take a deep breath." She then said, picking up the stethoscope.

**XxX**

**Reviews? Thank you. =) **

**-Ethereal-123**


	3. One thing

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho : Say pretty please! Lol I'll try to update the others but you, more than the others, shouldn't be pressuring me. I'm glad to see you're enjoying this story (I'm having a lot of stress relieve while writing it) and I must say your impressions aren't totally wrong. The Alex saying madam thing... I don't know why I wrote that. Now that I think of it, it is very little Alex like... but heh whatever let's say it's the stress that got to her brain.

bigblusky : Yeah I'm sorry it's not really clear. At first she was getting worse, but the chapter was about more than one day and at the end of the chapter she was getting better ( a bit more than a week had passed) I'll try to work on my timeline better so it gets less confusing.

orgy123 : Lol was that a Pulp Fiction quote? I updated quick just because of the movie reference. If it's only a coincidence... then I'm removing the update right away~! Nah just kidding. Glad you're liking it.

Vero : No she's not a resident, she was on her way home in the first chapter. You probably got the feeling she was a resident because I write her in the hospital all the time, but that's because she's obsessed over Marissa's case. It's funny because I had this idea of story in mind before Olivia even got the role on House and, considering how I'm still on season 1 of House and haven't seen any episodes with 13 yet, it wasn't hard to write Alex as Alex. Anywayz keep reviewing! =)

**A promise you can't keep.  
Chapter 3 – One thing -**

Julie felt a presence near her and forced her eyes open. Yawning, she turned around and found herself facing her younger daughter. Kathleen had her arms crossed and looked rather angry.

"Go home." Julie said, annoyed.

"Which home, mom?" Her daughter replied sharply. "The one we're sharing with your cheating husband, or the trailer we don't have anymore?"

"Keep it shut." The red-headed said. "And enough of your cheating story already, I told you..."

"I have videos to prove it." Her daughter said, taking out her cellphone. "Mom, you have to come back home, you're going to lose it all." She said, trying very hard not to cry as she did.

"I already lost it all." Julie said, only realising her words after they were out. Kathleen didn't add anything. She could feel her last string of attachment being cut. Why was she even bothering?

"Kate..." Her mother whispered when the girl stood up.

"We're all broken." Kathleen cried, turning around to face her. "You think I don't miss my sister? You think I don't wake up every night screaming just like you do? The only difference between us is that I try to live for other people's sake. Because I know how it feels like to be abandoned."

Julie stood up, her eyes not leaving her daughters.

"... I'm sorry." She whispered. "You're right, I..." The door opened behind them.

"... am I interrupting?" Alex asked. Kathleen turned around. She didn't want the doctor to see her cry.

"Is she getting better?" She heard her mother ask.

"She's not worsening anymore." Alex replied, "Which is good. But I only came to ask you to lower your voice."

"... I'm sorry." Julie whispered.

"I'm going to go now." Kathleen said. "Don't worry, mom doesn't talk to herself yet."

"Kathleen wait." Julie said. She turned to face her daughter.

"You want to grab a coffee somewhere?" Her daughter seemed to have a hard time realising what her mother just asked her. When she finally did, a sly smile appeared on her face.

"...I would love to." She mumbled. Julie smiled back. She turned to Alex.

"Please call me if anything..."

"I will." Alex said. "Go live."

"...thank you." The doctor watched them go, missing her own mother as she did so. She felt a presence behind her and turned around.

"Maybe you should take your own advice." Riley told her.

"I can't leave Riss alone." Alex said. "She's getting better. She talks to me now, she remembers things..."

"I spoke to Anderson." He interrupted her. She bit her lip, knowing what he was going to say next.

"This is insanity."

"It's also none of your business." Alex cut him. "Now if you excuse me, I should go check on my patient."

XxX

"Two mezzo coffees" Kathleen brought on the table. Julie took her cup and thanked her daughter before sipping from it. She felt the warmth go through her whole body.

"Feels good to drink real coffee doesn't it?" Her daughter smiled, well aware that Julie only had coffee from the vending machines at the hospital for a month or so.

"How's school?" The mother asked, willing to get back in her daughter's life. Kathleen shrugged.

"Okay I guess." She said. "It only started for a few weeks, nothing hardcore yet. Not that it's ever interesting..."

"Kathleen..." Julie warned.

"I'll do better the next test." The daughter promised. Her mother seemed unconvinced but shrugged it off, glancing at her cellphone for missed calls. Kathleen looked as well.

"She said Riss was getting better" The girl tried to convince herself, "At the hospital, when you asked..." Her voice broke.

"I know." Her mother reassured her. "Marissa will come back home. And we need to be there for her when she does." She took her daughter's hand in hers and squeezed it.

"How about you tell me some more about your videos of Neil and his mistress?"

XxX

She scribbled something on her document and looked over at Marissa who was, once again, sleeping. Sighing, Alex put down her papers and went to take the girl's temperature. Her fingers were shaky because of her lack of sleep. The young doctor frowned. Riley had warned her about working too much. Many doctors made terrible mistakes because of their lack of concentration. She brought her coffee to her lips and sipped from it, willing to wake herself up.

"Any good news?" She turned to her left.

"I'll have to give her Heparin." Alex told Jodie who had just walked in, "It's going to inhibit the blood coagulation." Her girlfriend came closer.

"Inhibit as in completely prevent coagulation?" She asked. Alex closed her eyes to gain patience. She was expecting this reaction.

"We can't tell how strongly her body will respond to it."

"So she can bleed to death" Alex didn't answer.

"Does her parents..."

"Her mother told me to do whatever I can." She said abruptly.

"Alex you need their approval what if something goes wrong?" Jodie protested.

"It's the only way." The youngest of both replied stubbornly. "She said she trusted me. I have to save her daughter..."

"You're going to kill her." They stared at each other angrily.

"If I don't do that." Alex said, "She's condemned to die."

"At least that way it won't be your fault!" Jodie shouted back. A silence filled the room. Alex was having an inside fight with herself, a part of her willing to tell what she was really thinking, and the other one asking her to behave.

"I know you think she doesn't stand a chance" She finally said, "You made your point several times."

"It's not only me." Jodie defended herself, "According to her charts and the hospital's references..."

"You can leave now." Alex interrupted her. There was a silence.

"... let her live her last moments with her loved ones."

"Just go!"

Without a word, Jodie turned and left the room. Alex couldn't tell if her girlfriend was angry, hurt or simply annoyed. Shrugging off the thought, she turned her attention back on Marissa. These fights were normal, she told herself, they were having them all the time. A twitch of Marissa's finger told the doctor the girl was awake, and their eyes met.

"How long have you..." Alex worried.

"It's okay." Marissa simply said. "I trust you. Do it."

XxX

Seth and Summer have been waiting in front of the classroom for ten minutes for Ryan to get out of his detention. They had heard about the fight and were having a hard time deciding on who would have to knock some sense into the boy's head.

"You're Ryan's best friend!" Summer said, "You should talk to him."

"He's obviously hurt because of what's going on with Marissa." Seth objected, "He'll relate to you."

"What?" Summer screamed. "Why me? We all care about Coop..." They both stopped talking, feeling a presence behind, and turned to face Ryan.

"... Heyyy Ryan!" Seth said, a bit too cheerfully, while punching his friend's shoulder in friendly manners. The boy simply stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was just waiting with Summer." Seth answered. "She wanted to talk to you." Before his girlfriend had the time to say something, he disappeared. Summer watched him run away, promising herself to hurt him later on. Ryan coughed, bringing the girl's attention back on him.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

XxX

She filled the syringe with aqueous Heparin and watched it, thinking about what she was about to do and its consequences. Marissa was lying in the next room, awake, waiting for her to do what she had to. Alex sighed nervously, Jodie's words echoing in her head. What if she was wrong? What if things got worse? The doctor pushed the though away. Something had to be done.

"How are you doing?" She greeted Marissa with a smile as she entered the room. The brunette didn't answer, her eyes stuck on the syringe. She could feel Alex's fear and it wasn't comforting.

**XxX**

**Okay I'll leave you guyz on that for tonight. I should really get some sleep. **

**-Ethereal-123**


	4. Hey you

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho : They will talk more and interact more, give it some time. And I haven't decided about Marissa yet. I'm a very cruel person and lately in a sucky mood so wish her good luck. ;) Lool no seriously it's got nothing to do. I tried to update all my stories at the same time XD And I thought it was spelled Kathleen and when I found out the right spelling I was already used to write it this way. It's like Jodie, I used to write her name "Jody" Is it really annoyin? I can change that.

Vero : Oh you'll find out. But heh she's a doctor after all, people should trust her more, no? And yea I fast forwarded things a bit with Julie and Kathleen, it wasn't like that on the actual show and, as you'll notice (if haven't already) the kids are still in highschool because it was simpler that way.

bigblusky : For my defence, I posted that chapter at 3 in the morning and, by sleep, I meant my two hours of nap before work (yes I work very early) so yea wasn't really "sleep". But I never "really sleep" so I'm not really complaining. Although my body is. Bleh. Yes I know, it's a thought decision, but let's not forget that Marissa was supposed to die on the spot, so whatever Alex does, it's still a win. ( Oh you don't like my way of thinking do you? )

xdeathglarex : I'm glad you are enjoying it. Thxs. =)

**A promise you can't keep.  
Chapter 4 – Hey you -**

She could hear noise around her and tried to open her eyes, her eyelids feeling incredibly heavy. The brightness of the room almost instantly hurt the girl's eyes and she had to force them open in order to observe what was going on. She had been moved to another room and could feel a presence behind her. Soon enough, a hand was put on her shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"How are you feeling?" She heard the familiar voice ask.

"I'm okay." Came weakly from her mouth. "What's going on?" Alex smiled.

"We injected Heparin in your blood two days ago." She told her. "You have been under observation since then. Some co-workers thought you wouldn't wake up..." She got quiet for a moment, remembering the arguing she got in, especially with Jodie. The doctor pushed the thoughts away, now was not the moment.

"Everything seems to be okay." She said again as she checked the girl's pulse, oblivious to the fact that Marissa had understood everything with a simple glance at her.

"Feeling tired, aren't you?"

"A bit." Marissa answered. She waited hesitantly, well aware that there was more that Alex didn't seem to have the courage to tell her.

"So... I'm all good?" She asked. The sigh that escaped the doctor's lips proved Marissa right. She couldn't hide her disappointment. A part of her hoped it was over.

"Not quite." Alex said. "Your blood isn't coagulating in your vanes like it used to." She explained. The brunette was confused.

"...that's good, isn't it?"

"Well your blood circulation is back to normal, which is great" Alex assured her. "... but we don't know if there are enough plagues left in your blood to coagulate if needed." She told her hesitantly. "It's... it's very important that it does, if not, it would mean that a simple cut could kill you."

"...oh." Marissa said. Her eyes were analyzing Alex's movements, from the irregular twitch in her eyes to the shakiness of her fingers. The doctor wasn't sure of what she was doing, Marissa could tell. She knew about the fight the girl had with Jodie and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Alex was having doubts about her final decision of injecting Heparin.

"Alex?" She called. The girl jolted at the mention of her name and tried lamely to hide her nervousness.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice drained.

"What if you cut me now and the blood doesn't coagulate?" Marissa asked. "Could you do something? Being in a hospital and all?"

"We could temporally stop the bleeding." The doctor answered, fearing this specific question, "But the Heparin I injected you killed some of your plagues. We can't bring them back. If they're gone, then they're...gone." The doctor's guilt was suffocating, and Marissa felt the need to wash it off the girl.

"If you wouldn't have injected me this Heparin," She told her, "I would have died, wouldn't I?" for an answer, Alex nodded silently. Her hand was resting on the edge of Marissa's mattress, and she felt the girl take it hers. A comforting warmth filled Alex's body.

"Then" Marissa whispered, "You had to" The young doctor could tell what her patient was trying to do, and she was touched by the intention, sadly enough, Marissa had no idea what she was forgiving Alex for.

"yes" She said again, not looking at Marissa but rather at their entwined fingers, "You were going to die. In your sleep." She précised. "Your blood would have stopped circulating and you would have died on the spot." She finally got the courage to look in Marissa's eyes.

"No pain. Nothing." She said and bit her lip. "And I saved you from that." She added bitterly. Marissa squeezed her hand.

"I'm glad you did" She said. "I wasn't ready yet." Alex didn't say anything. They didn't know if Marissa's blood was strong enough to coagulate. She might be stuck having to get her blood cleaned twice a week for the rest of her life. She might have crippled the girl forever.

"It's okay." Marissa said. "I'll stay away of sharp objects." Alex half smiled. Then she remembered something else.

"I'll have to schedule you for ergotherapy." She said. "You haven't moved from your bed in months, you're becoming a koala." Marissa laughed at the comparison.

"Am I supposed to be insulted?" She asked. "They're the cutest thing!"

"They're also the world's laziest animal, sleeping up to 23 hours a day." Alex informed her. "So starting from tomorrow you are getting out of this bed. I'll schedule you with the best..."

"No." Marissa refused. Alex looked up from her charts.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're not scheduling me with no one." Marissa said. Alex frowned.

"You have to walk. Your lymph is all gathering in your legs, you will end up looking like someone who's got elephantitis."

"What the hell is that?" The youngest of both asked.

"A disease you do not want to have." Alex answered. "Google it at your own risks." Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said. "I will do therapy, but only with you." Alex couldn't help the smile on her lips.

"I don't usually give this kind of therapies." She told her, well aware that this wasn't going to get her off the hook.

"Make an exception." Marissa said, then smiled. "You don't want me to have elephant tits do you?" Alex chuckled.

"Elephantitis." She corrected. "Fine. I'll see what I can do." They both knew it was already settled.

XxX

Summer sighed while professor Waynes explained the rules of how to write a composition. She turned to her left, where Marissa's unoccupied desk lay. It wasn't actually Marissa's desk, but the girl used to always sit there and everybody seemed to have understood Summer's pain enough to let the place empty, waiting for its occupant to come back. The bell finally rung and students hurried out of the class. Summer picked up her books and followed the crowd.

"You heard the good news?" She turned to face Ryan.

"You're smiling." She noticed. "That's... wow. How good?"

"Enough to make Ryan smile." Seth answered, appearing as well. The sandy haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Marissa is getting better." He told the girl, "They gave her some sort of treatment and she woke up last night. She started therapy this morning. She should be good to leave in a few days."

"... are you serious?!" Summer screamed. Then she hit him.

"Summer what the...."

"How come you know before I do?" She asked him in an accusing voice. The boy shrugged his shoulders. Not adding a word, Summer disappeared.

"Now that's Summer." Seth commented. "Months of worries and the first conversation with Marissa will be a lecture." Ryan was way too relieved to care.

XxX

Marissa was laying down on her back while Alex was pushing the girl's leg into her stomach, bringing the knee near the chin.

"Breathe in." She told her.

"No stop, I can't." Marissa said, pushing on Alex's shoulders. The doctor ignored her, keeping the position locked in for a few more seconds, until the girl's pleas became too loud. She sighed.

"You're not trying enough." She told her, letting Marissa's leg go and hearing the girl moan in satisfaction.

"I do." Marissa complained. "It hurts."

"It's supposed to." Alex said back, her hands on each side of the girl's body. "You can't leave the hospital until you get a paper signed by your trainer, claiming you're fully able to walk by yourself." Marissa simply stared.

"That's me by the way." Alex said again, "and I'm not going to sign it until you ARE healed, which, considering the effort you're putting into this, won't happen anytime soon." At this, the brunette responded with a little smile, angering the doctor even more.

"You're not taking me seriously." She said.

"No, I am." Marissa finally responded. "I..." She stopped, Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want you to sign this paper." Alex's hand slid at the confession and she gained her balance right before she fell on Marissa. Their eyes remained connected. The doctor tried to say something, but no word would come out of her mouth. Marissa raised her hand and traced a thin line along Alex's jaw line with her finger, well aware of what was going on in the girl's mind. She, however, quickly pulled back when they heard a knock on the door.

"Alex?" It was Riley's voice. The young doctor quickly stood up and turned around.

"Yeah?" She asked, trying to sound as professional as possible.

"Can Marissa receive visitors?" Alex turned to the concerned girl, waiting for some sort of answer. Marissa only stared at her, sitting on her ass.

"A little hand to stand up?" She asked. Contemplating the risks in getting near the girl, Alex finally decided Marissa really needed help and offered her hand. Not receiving an answer, the door opened behind them and a short brunette stormed in.

"Coop!" She screamed loudly and Alex felt Marissa jolt in her arms.

"Sorry" Riley came running behind. "She wouldn't wait..."

"It's alright." Marissa smiled before Alex replied. "Hey Sum." The girl got closer and hit her on the arm.

"HOW CAN YOU GET BETTER AND NOT TELL ME?" She screamed again.

"You need to calm down miss." Alex quickly pushed Summer back. Marissa squeezed her arm and got out of her hold.

"It's alright." She said, "This is Summer, my best friend. Sum" She then told her friend, "This is Al..."

"I know who she is." Summer cut her, "She's the person who's been avoiding us for weeks."

"You wouldn't stop trying to intrude her room!" Alex defended herself. "You, Ryan, Julie..." Summer smiled.

"I know, we were real pain." She admitted. "I'm not holding it against you. Besides, you saved Coop's life." Alex's cheek turned red as she smiled uneasily at the affirmation. Saved wouldn't be the world she would use. They haven't tested the girl's blood yet.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said after a little caught. "Don't leave the room without a therapist." She reminded Marissa of the rules.

"Okay." Marissa agreed. "Are we still having this walk after super?" Alex had promised her a walk around the block, something she was really excited about considering she hadn't been outside these four walls for months.

"...yeah." Alex nodded. Why was her heart beating so fast? Marissa smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it" She said. To this, Alex didn't answer. She didn't trust herself enough to.

**XxX**

**Conversations started! And the flirting too. **

**-Ethereal-123**


	5. Let's go for a walk

**Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad this story is being read and I'm sorry for not updating half as much as I should!!**

**A promise you can't keep.  
Chapter 5 : Let's go for a walk**

It was a warm afternoon. A little windy, but warm. Just as promised, Alex had gone to Marissa's room and offered to take her out for a walk. She made her wear long sleeves and pants to cover her skin almost everywhere, ignoring her patient's protests on the weather being very hot.

"You're being paranoid." Marissa said for the hundredth time. Alex didn't answer, busy making sure nothing sharp touched her patient as they crossed the door. As soon as they walked out, the wind brushed their face. Marissa felt alive again for the first time in weeks and couldn't repress the smile that formed her lips.

"It feels good to be out." She said, her eyes sparkling. Alex looked at her. The brunette eyes were dancing all around the scenery, trying to take in all the beauty she was facing at once. The young doctor smiled as well, glad to have brought such a joy in the girl.

"Take my hand." She offered. "So I can make sure you don't fall." She quickly explained. Marissa was still smiling full ears.

"Sure." She said, her voice suggesting she wasn't convinced that it was the only reason she was being asked to do so. However, she took the offered hand. Alex didn't bring her out of the hospital's back court. Marissa didn't mind the restricted area. She was in heaven anyway.

"Let's head back." Alex then suddenly said.

"...what?" Marissa protested. "No. We just got out..."

"It's been half an hour already."

"... am I this boring?" The youngest of both suggested. "You say thirty minutes as if..."

"It's not what I meant." Alex cut her firmly. "It's your first walk in weeks. You can't overwork yourself."

"I've been locked inside for too long..." Marissa said again. "Please, not yet..." she batted her eyelids in this cute way only she could do. Alex sighed.

"Fine." She conceded, her tone still severe. "We can stay out, but you're sitting down." Marissa didn't add anything by fear of making the girl change her mind again. She had to admit, she liked Alex's bossy attitude. They walked their way to a swing made out of wood and, after Alex inspected it for what looked like hours, and spread a blanket over the bench, Marissa got to sit.

"Watch your feet." Alex said as she did. "And keep your hands on your knees." The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Afraid I'll rape you?" She asked. For a second, Alex's face dropped, not expecting this.

"... no." She then said, gaining her composure. "There might be sharp ends on the table that I missed."

"Oh." Marissa said as Alex sat in front of her. She smiled again.

"So you don't mind me raping you." Alex raised an eyebrow as well.

"You want to head back?"

"I'm sorry I'm shutting up." Marissa quickly apologised. They stayed there longer than Alex had planned to, just sitting, observing the nature and all its components. The doctor couldn't help staring at Marissa, her perfectly shaped lips, cute little nose, sparkling eye... but most of all, what amazed Alex was the way she could looked this peaceful, light hearted, when she could be dying at any second. Marissa's head shifted her way and she quickly looked away. What fascinated Alex about her, Marissa couldn't find any of it in the girl herself. In fact, there seemed to be so much worry on her mind that Marissa wondered how the hell the girl even managed to deal with it all.

"It's getting late." Alex realised. "What time is it?" Marissa realised she was being spoken to and looked her way.

"I didn't know I was allowed to carry a watch." She said. "I could die..." To her surprise, Alex smiled at the comment.

"Let me check." She winked, taking a phone from her back pocket. Her eyes went wide and she jumped to her feet.

"It's almost six!" She screamed. "We were here for four hours!" It didn't seem to bother Marissa at all.

"So we have to go?" She simply asked. Alex was stunned.

"... well, yea..." She said. "I... WATCH YOUR FEET." Marissa stopped moving right away and let Alex pull her up.

"Don't make me regret this walk." Alex warned her again, picking up the blanket. "If you hurt yourself..."

"It's funny." Marissa said, "You seem to care more than my mother herself." Her comment confused Alex who, carrying the blanket on her shoulder and taking Marissa's hand, lead them on the way back inside the hospital.

"Why you say this?" She finally asked. "I had to fight to make your mother leave this hospital. She cares a lot..."

"Yea" Marissa said, "She does now." Alex still didn't understand.

"She feels guilty." She explained. "This past year..." The girl stopped and smiled at Alex.

"I was just saying that it's weird having someone who barely knows me caring this much."

"...yea." Alex said, wishing Marissa would say more about her past but not daring to ask. "It's part of my job." She didn't realise at first how her comment might hurt Marissa who simply nodded. _Just a job._

"Sweet home." Marissa said eagerly as they reached her room. Alex didn't move.

"I'm safe here." Marissa told her, "your job is done, you can go now." It came out harsher than she intended to. Alex knew she had hurt her but didn't know how to fix it.

"It's supper time." She lamely said, "Let me walk you."

"I usually get it in my room." Marissa reminded her. _Crap, true. _

"Are you saying you don't want to go down and meet people?" Alex smiled.

"Two minutes ago you were paranoid about the ground I step on." Marissa said, "And now you want me to go eat at the cafeteria filled with sharp objects?" The doctor bit her lip, clearly losing.

"Fine you got me." She admitted, "I was just trying to make up for what I said without actually having to apologise."

"... by getting me killed?" Marissa laughed. "And what do you want to make up for anyway?"

"I genuinely care about you."

"... oh, this... look it's okay..."

"The minute I saw you." Alex cut her. "I don't know why, it just... I had to save you. You don't know how much I care. I almost lost my job for this."

"For saving me?" Marissa asked.

"It was very bad when you got there." Both girls turned to see who had spoken. Jodie was standing behind them.

"I don't know how Alex managed to keep you alive until you got to the hospital..." The girl kept saying, "But you were damn bad. We don't normally do such heavy surgeries on patients that are dead. Because you were, for a tiny moment. And we kept you in coma for a while although there was a very tiny chance you would ever wake up."

"...Jodie..." Alex tried to shut her up.

"No Alex." Her girlfriend said, "Be proud. Say it. Tell her how you spent all your nights, still do, at the hospital looking after her. Say how you gave her an illegal prescription although I warned you not to, say how the only reason why you're not in jail right now is because I had your back." Marissa didn't know how to react. Why would Alex risk this much over a stranger, and why was Jodie overreacting this way?

"She's alive now, isn't she?" Alex turned to Jodie. "I was right, I could do it. You never congratulate me when I succeed. All you ever do is scream because I take chances."

"She's alive for now." Jodie emphasised. She turned to Marissa once again.

"Did your precious doctor explain to you how she gave you a product she has no idea how your body will react to?"

"Yes." Marissa answered. To her surprise, her voice came out defensive. She didn't like the way that girl was lecturing Alex for being devoted to her job. "I knew it all along, she had my permission to do it." Jodie raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She said.

"Yes, really!" Marissa was now screaming. "So leave her alone, she did what I asked her to." Jodie didn't add anything. She simply winked at Alex in an amused way and left. The later seemed very uncomfortable.

"You didn't have to..."

"She had no right." Marissa said. "You were just doing your job."

"Yes." Alex agreed, "But she has a point. If I was wrong and you died, your mother could have sued the hospital and I would have lost my licence on the spot."

"Then why didn't you get my mother's signature first, why risk all that?" Marissa asked.

"I had very little time" Alex told her. They fell into an awkward silence.

"... thank you." The brunette finally said. "I guess you're the reason why I'm here right now." Alex didn't look all that proud.

"We don't know the side effects of what I did." She said, "It could put you into a lot of suffering."

"I would have died if you didn't." Marissa said. "To me, it sounds like you did the right thing." The girl half smiled.

"You gave a value to my life by risking yours saving it" Marissa said again. "It means a lot to me." Alex nodded.

"Thanks." She said, feeling a little better about herself. They stayed quiet for a moment.

"I should..."

"Yea" Marissa agreed, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Alex nodded. She walked a few steps and turned around.

"Another thing," She told her, "You were in a coma when I gave you the injection. Jodie knows you lied." Marissa looked at her.

"But it means a lot that you did" Alex smiled.

**XxX**

**I didn't mean to make Jodie this mean. She's just freaked about losing Alex. I would never write Jodie as a meanie. I love Jodie!! **

**-Ethereal-123**


	6. Temptation

**I know, my updates are taking a lot more time lately. Turns out I underestimated law school. Thank you all for still reading 3 And hope you like it. **

**A promise you can't keep.  
Chapter 6 : Temptation**

The harsh sound of a door being shut caused Alex to jolt and open her eyes. Confused for a few seconds, it was the smell of coffee that pulled the girl back in reality.

"Good morning" Said Jodie, putting the cup in front of her and rubbing her back. The young doctor had fallen asleep in her office, but it had become normal now. They were all used to it. All, except her neck. Alex passed her hand on the hurt area, wincing at the pain. Her girlfriend didn't comment about it, knowing better than provoking yet another one of those fights.

"Good morning" Alex said back, "Thank you" She then added, taking a sip from the coffee. Jodie simply nodded. They haven't spoken for two days after what had happened in Marissa's room, and Alex was glad the silent fight was over.

"She's getting better" The youngest of both said, "Walking on her own."

"I've heard" Jodie replied. She then sighed.

"Baby how about we go out tonight? Just you and me, like we used to." Alex looked at her.

"You know that I can't get out of here." She told her in what sounded like an accusing tone.

"Is it because of _her_?" Jodie asked, slightly annoyed.

"Of course!" Alex was now irritated. "I can't leave her alone. What if she falls and something happens? Her life is in danger I can't just go out and have fun!"

"There are nurses everywhere that can help her." Jodie said, "And they would page you right away. You need to leave the hospital for a while, you're going insane hun..."

"I need to stay here." Alex cut her. For a moment, it felt like Jodie was about to send her to hell, but the angst in her eyes quickly passed and she simply shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"Okay" She simply said. "If you need help for a diagnosis, or anything at all, I'm here." Alex nodded and watched her girlfriend leave the room.

XxX

"So how are we feeling today?"

Marissa jolted at the sudden greeting and almost fell down. Her doctor quickly caught her and helped her gain her balance back.

"I'm quite alright, thank you" Marissa then laughed while Alex gave her a sorry look.

"We should start your training" She then said, her patient's laugh reassuring her that there was no harm. "So you can eventually recover and get rid of my presence." Marissa made a face that clearly meant she didn't want to get _rid_ of her at all and followed Alex to the recovery room where they would do the daily exercises.

"So" Marissa eventually broke the silence while she was stretching, "when will I know if my blood coagulates?"

"Eventually?" Alex answered. "Bend more." Marissa's forehead was almost reaching her toes.

"I can't go more than that." She complained. She felt Alex's fingers pushing in her back, making her go an inch more, after which she screamed in pain and the doctor released the pressure.

"See, you can." She smiled.

"That hurts!" Marissa screamed. "Just because you're a doctor does not mean you get to make me do whatever you want!" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so I'm the one taking advantage now? Miss _I__will__not__do__the__training__unless__you__give__them_."

"... fine you got me there." Marissa blushed.

"Yep, you asked for me, now deal with it. Bend again." Sighing, Marissa went for it. She had to admit, as much as those exercises hurt, getting to spend time with Alex was making up for all the pain.

"Alright" Alex was now on her feet. "Cardio time, get up."

"Calm down, bootcamp" Marissa said, trying to get up despite her burning legs. Rolling her eyes, Alex reached to help. Marissa refused the offered hand.

"I can stand up on my own." She snobbed. Shrugging her shoulders, Alex watched her try to send and noticed how the girl's legs were trembling.

"You forced them too much" She warned, "Here, I'll help you stand..."

"Who's fault is that?" Marissa asked in an accusing tone, still refusing the help. Alex got closer to make sure not harm would occur as her patient tried one more time to stand on her own. This time, half her body was up before her leg gave up again. Alex quickly caught her from behind before she hit the floor.

"Told you." She simply said, holding the girl tightly. Marissa could barely hear her, overwhelmed by the girl's scent. And the feeling of being held this close, and the quick heartbeat...

"Your legs are shaking." Alex said. _And_so_is__your__voice_, Marissa thought. Instead, she focused on getting her legs steady again and, to her disappointment Alex slowly loosened her hold to let her stand on her own. They both remained quiet for a while, ashamed of how much that moment affected them and wondering how the other one felt about it. Marissa stepped on the running carpet and started her training while Alex just stood next to her watching.

"So..." Marissa said again, clearly having an issue with silence, Alex noticed. "Did you speak to Jodie since?"

"Yes" The girl simply answered. Marissa waited for more, but nothing came.

"... okay... and?"

"You are supposed to work yourself out, not be able to talk."

"I'm going the speed you asked me to." Marissa defended herself.

"Well it's clearly not enough." Alex cut back as she rose up the speed, making sure Marissa wouldn't be able to maintain a conversation and her speed at once. The brunette smiled to herself. Alex didn't have to _speak_to answer her questions. So things weren't so right between the two lovers. Why was she happy about it? As the speed kept getting higher, she stopped wondering about it and used all the energy she had on her cardio. After what seemed like forever, Alex thought she suffered enough and turned off the machine.

"You're improving." She said, watching Marissa catch her breath. "Here" She then offered water. "Don't drink too much, take small sips else you will get sick." Marissa took the bottle.

"SMALL SIPS!" Alex took the bottle back, almost making the girl spit out what she drank.

"Walk around, it's not good to stop so suddenly after an intensive workout." She said again, ignoring the murderous stare she got.

Alex seemed edgy until they made it back to Marissa's room, which made the girl regret having asked about Jodie, when in reality she was really worried about their relationship when she did so. Alex was waiting in the doorway as Marissa gathered some clothes so she could go shower. She might have made the girl work a bit too much for today, the young doctor thought to herself. Marissa's sweat was making her t-shirt stick to her body and Alex couldn't help thinking how sexy she looked as her eyes lingered on the girl's body against her will.

"I'm ready" Marissa said, careful not to annoy her again.

"Great." Alex smiled, taking the clothes from her and holding the door open. "After you miss." Taken back but pleased by the sudden change of mood, Marissa leaded the way.

XxX

The warm water felt good on her skin. The brunette closed her eyes to savour the moment better, and reached for the shampoo. "Are you going to stay here the whole time?" She asked while Alex had her back against the wall near the shower.

"Someone who can react quickly needs to be close by in case you hurt yourself" She heard the girl answer. Marissa smiled to herself.

"I'm starting to think that you made up that blood coagulation thing so you can stalk me undercover" She joked. She didn't get an answer back.

"... Alex?" She called, regretting her comment. Still no answer. She knew the girl was still there, else she would have heard the door. She closed the water. The room was now silent. Slowly, she grabbed a towel and opened the shower door.

"Dear God Alex!" Marissa half-screamed as the doctor was standing inches away from her face. Alex didn't step back, or say anything at all. Her eyes were locked into Marissa's. The brunette didn't feel her towel fall on the floor, or being pinned to the wall. Before she knew it, she had Alex's burning lips on hers. She could feel Alex was doing her best to be gentle and that it wasn't in her nature. She let out a moan against her will.

"Shssh" Alex hushed her. They could be in trouble if anyone walked in. And suddenly, as if they both thought of it at the same time, they parted.

"Sorry" Alex whispered, bending down to get the towel. She slowly slid her fingers across Marissa naked body on her way back up. She could feel the girl tremble under her touch and when their eyes locked one more time, she felt Marissa push the towel back on the floor and pull her closer.

**XxX**

**-Ethereal-123**


End file.
